


seventh floor

by sechenism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Past Lovers, Reincarnation-ish, SeChen, bff baekhyun chen d.o, filo fic, hundae, il mare film, inspired by moments of love, slight mention of sulay, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechenism/pseuds/sechenism
Summary: jongdae is fond of things from the past, mas prefer nya ang lumang style ng mga bagay bagay. when he decided to live on his own, nakilala nya si sehun. will he be the reason para mas mahalin nya ang mga bagay from the past or not?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. the present

**Author's Note:**

> to l, thank u sa support. pls enjoy this fic!

after three months of working full time, nag decide si jongdae na bumukod na from his parents. not because he wants freedom, pero gusto nyang matutong mamuhay mag isa, all his life nakadepende sya sa mga magulang nya.

he likes old things, he is an old soul, kaya nung may nakita old looking apartment complex, hindi na sya nag atubiling mag inquire.

the last vacant unit is on the top floor, na connected naman sa rooftop. he really likes it. malapit lang sa office and roughly 30-45mins away from his parents house. after a busy thursday, he went back and seal the deal.

weekend nuong nagsimula syang maglipat. baekhyun and kyungsoo his bestfriends help him. at nagpasabi kagad na mag iischedule sila nang overnight sa unit ni jongdae once a month.

"jongdae, sure ka na ba talaga dito sa place mo? i like it here pero di ka ba natatakot? baka may multo dito?" si baekhyun na may pagka duwag ito talaga ang concern

"hindi naman sya takot sa multo b, ikaw lang" si kyungsoo ang sumagot sa kaibigan

"ano ba, okay lang naman dito ah. mukhang luma na pero well maintained naman yung lugar. tamo kahit ganyan yung itsura sa labas, may elevator naman sa loob" natatawang sumagot si jongdae “kung may multo man, ade hello? welcome? pasok ka? may tinapay jan, kain ka"

"hay, oo na. hilig mo kasi sa mga ganto ano" baekhyun answered.

past dinner time na nung umuwi ang dalawa, halos 70% na ng mga gamit nya ang naayos nila. konti damit at decors nalang ang kulang, masasabi na ni jongdae na settled na sya.

maaga rin syang inantok dahil siguro sa dami nang ginawa nya, kaya naligo at naghanda na rin syang matulog.

_'Mahal'_

nagising si jongdae, wondering what kind of dream he had. ang naaalala lang nya ay may narinig syang nangsalita ng "mahal".  
sunday ngayon at pinangako nya sa parents nya na sunday is family day kay magpeprepare na syang puntahan ito.

usual sunday routine, nagsimba, nag lunch together at konting sightseeing sa mall. after spending the whole day with his parents, umuwi na rin sya sa bahay nya.

pagkalabas nya ng elevator. may napansin syang nakatayo sa tapat ng pinto nya, parang nagdadalawang isip kung kakatok ba o aalis nalang.

"ehem" kunwari nyang ubo para mapansin sya ng binatang nakatalikod sa kanya.

"ay, pasensya na." for the first time, gusto tanungin ni jongdae kung may favorite ba si lord? para syang nakakita ng anghel.

jongdae's visitor is waving his hand in front of him dahil napapahaba na ang pagkatutulala nya sa binata. "ay, sorry. hello? ano maitutulong ko?" tanong nya rito.

"eto" sabay abot nito ng isang brown bag "narinig ko kasing may bagong lipat daw, regalo ko yan" nakangiting sagot ng binata

“salamat, uhm?”

“sehun, sehun nalang. jan ako nakatira sa 7th floor”

“ah, salamat sehun. pasok ka muna?” yaya ni jongdae sa kausap

“pupwede ba? baka nakakaabala ako? mukhang pagod ka”

“hindi ka abala, ayos lang. tara?”

jongdae offered him coffee na hindi naman nito tinanggihan,"oh, mayroon ka rin nyan" sabay turo ng bisita nya sa phonograph "bihira na ako makakita nyan sa ngayon.”

“oo, bigay sakin ni lolo, gusto mo rin ‘to?” sabay tayo ni jongdae para kunin yung mga vinyls nya.

"oo" ngumiti si sehun, "hilig ko ang mga iyan"

"do you want to listen? may prefered kang band?"

"yung paborito mo nalang" jongdae played, the beatles, do you wanna know a secret?

hindi nila namalayan ang oras, its already 11 pm, humikab si jongdae at napansin yon ni sehun "mukhang inaantok ka na, sige ako'y mauuna na"

"pasensya ka na, lumabas ako kasama sila papa" hindi nito napanasin ang nawalang mga ngiti ni sehun. "salamat sa regalo, babawi ako"

he was about to sleep nang naisipan nyang silipin yung regalo ni sehun, a small frame na may half moon half sun painting. he looks around at nakakita ng isang spot na super perfect for it, parang alam na alam ni sehun na kulang ito sa bahay nya.

weekdays came just like that at di nya namalayang friday na pala, hindi rin naligaw ang kaibigan nya from the 7th floor. he wonders kung busy rin ito sa trabaho.

naka ready na ang dinner nya when he heard a knock. hindi naman nagpasabi ang dalawa nyang kaibigan na pupunta ito ngayon. he opened the door at bumungad sa kanya si sehun, wearing a highwasted pants ang a loose fitting long sleeves. "hi jongdae, naghapunan ka na ba? may dala akong pagkain" sabay taas nito sa paper bag na hawak.

kumain silang dalawa, a little bit of chit chat on how the week goes by. apparently sehun is a freelancer, hindi nya maexplain ng maayos yung work nya pero naintindihan naman ni jongdae he assumed na he's making the end meets.

"ay sehun, do you know na connected tong unit ko sa rooftop?" tumango ang kausap nya "may gagawin ka ba bukas?"

"wala naman, bakit?"

"can you help me? uhm clean slash decorate my rooftop?" he's hoping na papayag ang kaibigan

"walang problema jongdae, sige tutulungan kita”

dapit hapon na nang matapos ang dalawa, they were watching the sunset.

"thank you sehun" jongdae sincerly thank him

"walang anuman jongdae" sagot nito "thank you for making me feel alive" mahinang sabi nito

jongdae's parent decided to visit their relatives sa nueva ecija kaya nasa bahay lang sya, he invited his friends para mapakita na nya ang rooftop nya. mukhang hindi rin naman magagawi si sehun, baka napagod dahil sa maghapong pag gawa sa rooftop.

"beks, ang pretty. ikaw lang gumawa neto?" baekhyun compliments the set up sa rooftop

"nah, nagpatulong ako kay sehun?"

"sehun? sehun who?" ask kyungsoo

"kapitbahay ko, sa 7th floor"

"kapitbahay lang? gwapo ba?" si baekhyun

"baekhyun, kapitbahay lang. and to answer your question, oo. gwapo" jongdae giggles

its been a month since lumipat si jongdae sa apartment nya, si sehun? every weekend din dumadalaw. ang malas lang ni baekhyun dahil hindi nila ito nakakasabay.

its a wednesday night, late nakauwi si jongdae dahil may hinahabol silanh project papasok na sya sa unit nya when he saw a rose in front of his door.

"peach rose? thank you? who gave this?"

kumuha sya ng vase and he sets the flower sa may coffee table nya.

its 4:12 am when he suddenly woke up from a dream, narinig na naman nya yung boses na nagsasabing ng "mahal" hindi nya makita yung mukha nung pinangagagalingan ng boses. kapag naaalinpungatan sya, nahihirapan na sya matulog. kaya imbis na mahiga, tumayo na sya at nagbasa nalang ng mga journals to be updated sa trends ng field nya.

pagdating nya sa office, meeting agad ang sumalubong sa kanya. apparently, may bago silang project na mejo may makalumang theme. kailangan nya mag reseach, mag occulars ng mga lugar kung saan pwedeng mag shoot nila 1930-1940's theme.

friday night and usually, may bisita sya pag gantong araw pero natapos na syang dinner walang dumating na sehun. hindi naman sa hinihintay nya ang binata pero simula nuong lumipat sya, lagi nyang kasabay si sehun mag dinner every friday. he is preoccupied with work dahil sinet nya ang weekend nya for research kaya di nya napansin ang oras. "hindi talaga sya pupunta" he said to himself at nilock na nya ang pinto.

maagang nagumpisa ang araw ni jongdae, from national library, to intramuros, pati ang mga university libraries ay nasa checklist nyan. may nakita rin syang old building na sakto sa theme ng project nila, parang information overload sya for that day pero he's surprised when he saw the name of his apartment complex, he made a mental note na dumaan sa landlady nya para mag tanong for their project.

jongdae is dead tired his little fieldtrip, gusto na nyang i-organize ang mga materials na nakuha pero yun pagod nya, pang next week na ata. hindi na rin nya nagawang dumaan sa landlady nya dahil sa pagod.

he did his night routine without eating dinner before going to bed, pagod lang sya kaya pipiliin muna nya ang tulog kase kumaen.

_“paano kung malaman nila ang relasyon naten? hindi ko kakayanin kung ako’y ilalayo nila sayo”_

_“hindi rin ako papayag na mangyari iyon”_

he feels weird, naalala nya yung panaginip nya at kilala nya yung kasama nya don. hindi nya rin alam kung bakit kasama nya si sehun sa panaginip na yon. parang sobrang totoo? o baka kaya namimiss lang nya ang kaibigan?

jongdae has a habit of bitting his nails whenever he’s stressed with something. and today, is one of those days. initial pitching of ideas na kailangan nila ipresent sa board. kinakabahan sya, malaking project yung gagawin nila.

after exhausting hours, approved yung pinitch nilang ideas. he's happy na walang nasayang na effort ang team nya.

"makakauwi ako nang maaga today" sabi ni doyoung at natawa naman si jongdae "three weeks rin akong nabuhay sa take outs, parang gusto ko kumain ng lutong bahay" sagot ni jongdae

dumaan si jongdae sa supermarket para bumili ng ingridients sa lulutuin nyang pagkain. mejo dinamihan na nya para may matabi sya sakaling biglaang dumalaw ang mga kaibigan nya. pagkalabas nya sa elevator nakita kagad nyang may bisita sya "sehun?" nahahalatang mong excited si jongdae na makita ito

"nariyan ka na pala?" sagot nito sabay taas sa daladala nyang container "nagluto ako kanina at naisipang kong dalhan ka, kumain ka na ba?"

"alam mo sakto sehun, sakto ang dating mo. tara pasok na tayo?" paanyaya nya rito

hindi maipaliwanag ni jongdae ang nararamdaman nya dahil pagbukas nya sa dala ni sehun, nagulat sya dahil iyon mismo ang gusto nyang kainin.

"hindi mo ba nagustuhan?" tanong ni sehun

"h-ha? hindi ah. nagulat lang ako kasi gusto ko tong lutuin ngayon, pero eto na meron na. paborito ko to" sagot nya rito

"alam ko" mahinang sagot ni sehun

"maghahain na ako, tapos kumain na tayo okay?"

hindi pa rin makapaniwala si jongdae, halos kaparehas na kaparehas nang lasa nito sa mga pagkain niluluto ng pamilya nya sa probisnya

"alam mo sehun, kalasa nito yung niluluto namin sa probisya, ang galing."

"nagagalak ako at nagustuhan mo." he then starred to sehun. naalala na naman nya ang panaginip nya kasama ito. “saan mo natutunan ‘to?”

“sa matalik kong kaibigan, jongdae”

“talaga? ang galing, kalasa na kalasa sya nung niluluto ni lolo”

“lolo mo?"

“oo, naalala mo yung phonograph? sya rin yung nagbigay non sakin. sabi nya galing raw yun sa kaibigan nya”

“talaga? may litrato ka ba nya?”

“alam mo minsan, akala ko nasa 1930-ish ako, yung mga salita mo kasi. Wait lang, meron ako sa ipad” tumayo ito.

“eto sya oh” nakatitig si sehun sa hawak na ipad ni jongdae “huy okay ka lang” ilang segundo pa bago sumagot ito.

“ayos lang ako" nakangiting sagot nito.

ilang araw pagkatapos nilang magdinner, ay nakasalubong ni jongdae si sehun sa entrance ng apartment nila ngunit hindi sya binati nito. parang hindi sya kilala, at parang iba ang dating ng binata. hindi nalang din nya gaanong pinansin dahil nagmamadali na syang pumasok.

dalawang friday ang dumaan at walang paramdam si sehun, monthly sleep over nilang magkakaibigan at kadarating lang ni baekhyun.

“jongdae, guess what?” hindi pa naibababa ni baekhyun ang mga bitbit nito ay dumiretso agad sya sa kaibigan.

“ano na naman baek?”

“nakasabay ko yung sehun sa elevator. ang pogi pala talaga ano?”

bakas sa mukha nya ang pagkagulat, andidito lang pala ang kaibigan nya, pero hindi sya dinadalaw “t-talaga? sabi ko naman sayo eh”

“naniniwala naman ako sayo, kaya nga nung nakita kong 7th floor sya papunta tinanong ko agad kung gusto nyang sumama rito”

“oh eh nasaan?” si kyungsoo na galing sa kusina ang nagtanong

“kaso ang sabi nya? bakit daw? sabi ko, kaibigan mo ako, sinong ikaw raw?” hindi makapaniwala si jongdae “syempre akala ko nag jojoke lang or nahihiya, sinabi ko na ikaw, si jongdae kim yung sa 10th floor kako, kaso ang sabi nya hindi ka raw nya kilala? baka raw nagkakamali ako. eh di ba isang unit kada floor lang kayo rito? okay lang ba yung sehun na yun?”


	2. the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a weird encounter, jongdae found out kung ano talaga ang nangyari at bakit hindi sya pinansin ni sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobrang excited ako to write this chapter, sana masagot na nito yung mga questions nyo
> 
> of course to my dear friend l, thank you for always believing that i can. labyu!

_ “kaso ang sabi nya? Bakit daw? Sabi ko, kaibigan mo ako, sinong ikaw raw?” hindi makapaniwala si jongdae “de syempre akala ko nag jojoke lang or nahihiya, sinabi ko na ikaw, si jongdae kim yung sa 10th floor kako, kaso ang sabi nya hindi ka raw nya kilala? baka raw nagkakamali ako. eh di ba isang unit kada floor lang kayo dito? okay lang ba yung sehun na yun?” _

  
  


napansin ni kyungsoo na nag-iba ang expression ni jongdae “baka naman nabiglang lang sa tanong mo b, di ka naman kilala ni sehun di ba jongdae?”

  
  


“ha, a-ah baka nga” nakayukong sagot nito.

  
  


“pero sinabi ko namang kaibig-” hindi na natapos ni baekhyun ang sinasabi dahil pinadilatan na sya ni kyungsoo “baka nga nahiya lang” pagtatapos nito.

  
  
  
  


sunday ngayon at naisipan ni jongdae na bumisita sa nueva ecija, kung saan andodon ang lolo mateo nya, yung nag bigay sa kanya ng  _ phonograph _ . malapit na rin kasi ang birthday nilang dalawa. kung makikita mo ang mag-lolo iisipin mong younger version sya ng lolo mateo nya, kaya rin dito sinunod ang pangalan nya,  _ Jongdae Mateo Kim _ ang lolo nya, sya naman ay  _ Jongdae Matthew Kim _ .

  
  


they arrived almost after lunch, wala namang pasok kinabukasan kaya hindi sila nagmamadali. sinalubong sila ng pinsan nyang si junmyeon na syang namamahala sa lupain nila doon.

  
  


“nasan si lolo?” tanong ni jongdae sa pinsan nya “nasa silid nya, namamahinga. pero puntahan mo na rin, alam nyang pauwi ka kaya baka hindi nyon natulog” niyakap nya ito saglit “congrats pala, bumukod ka na raw? naghahanda na sya, meron ka na bang ipapakilala?” panloloko ni jumyeon “alam mo kuya, hindi kita uunahan. nasan na si kuya yixing?” agad naman nahinto ang pinsan sa pagtawa “kuya, dont worry. secret safe with me, promise.” with a tap on junmyeon shoulders, pumanik na si jongdae sa silid ng lolo mateo nya.

  
  
  


he faintly knocks, careful not to wake up his lolo kung sakaling natutulog man ito, he heard a soft “ _ atong _ , ikaw na ba yan?” kaya dali dali syang pumasok sa silid nito. “mano po lo, kumusta po kayo?”

they go on catching up, and jongdae telling him how he missed his lolo’s cooking. with that naalala nya yung kaibigan nyang, nagluto ng ulam na kasing lasa ng mga luto nito.

  
  


lolo mateo smiles “talaga? kailangan ko ba syang pasalamatan?” 

“ako nalang po ang magsasabi” nakayuko sagot ni jongdae dahil naalala nya ang nangyari kagabi. sinabi ni sehun na hindi nya kilala si jongdae, pati yung di nito pag pansin sa kanya nung nagkasabay sila sa entrance ng apartment nila.

  
  


“balita ko ay dinala mo rin ang  _ ponograpo _ sa tinitirhan mo?” tanong nito kay jongdae “oo lo, dinala ko rin. bagay sya don eh” natatawawang sagot nito

  
  


“nakita mo na ba ang nagbigay nuon sa akin” agad nalang umiling si jongdae “hindi pa po ata lo, sabi mo lang, regalo yon ng matalik mong kaibigan”

  
  


“kunin mo yung  _ photoalbum _ jan sa may tukador ko”

  
  


“etong nag iisa rito, lo?”

  
  


“oo”

  
  


habang iniisa isa ni lolo mateo ang mga litrato, sinasabayan nya ito ng kwento. mga kaibigan nya nuong nag aaral pa sya sa maynila, mga dating pasyalan, hanggang sa umabot na sila sa pangalawa sa huling pahina.

  
  


“alam mo ba kung bakit hindi nag asawa ang lolo, apo?” napaisip sya, “lo, ang alam ko po masyado kayong nag focus sa trabaho nyo nuon, kaya hindi kayo nakapag asawa.” 

  
  


“tama naman, pero kulang yan” binuklat na nito ang huling dalawang pahina. hindi naman makapaniwala si jongdae sa nakita nya, ayaw rin naman nyang sabihin sa lolo nya na kilala nya yung nasa larawan dahil baka atakihin ito, hinintay nalang nyang magkwento ito.

  
  


“ito si tonio, syang yung nagbigay nung  _ phonograph _ na binigay ko sayo, sya rin yung kasama ko nuong unang beses na naluto ko ang paborito mong kaldereta” hindi kumikibo si jongdae dahil sa mga nalalaman nyang impormasyon “hindi ko lang sya matalik na kaibigan, sya rin yung tinuturing kong tao na nakatadhana para sa akin”

  
  


katahimikan, jongdae can’t process the information. marami syang tanong na gustong masagot, si lolo mateo naman, tahimik din dahil hanggang ngayon, nangungulila pa rin sya sa taong lubos nyang minamahal.

  
  


“naging magkaibigan kami nuong nagumpisa kaming mag aral sa pamantasan. parehas kaming laking probinsya, sino ba naman ang magkakaintindihan kundi kaming parehas ang pinagmulan” jongdae can feel how lonely his grandfather, hinawakan nya ang mga kamay nito, assuring him na nasa tabi lang sya nito.

  
  


“nung una, akala namin talagang komportable lang kami sa isat isa, pero lumaon ang mga araw. alam naming iba na ang namamagitan saming dalawa” 

  
  


“lo, tama na po. okay na po, baka kung anong mangyari sa inyo nyan” pagpipigil nya kay lolo mateo “hindi apo, kailangan ko ‘tong ikwento sayo. nakikita mo sya di ba?”

  
  


“lo, paano nyo po nalaman?” gulat na tanong ni jongdae.

  
  


“yung apartment mo, malapit lang sa dati mong eskuwelahan di ba? pinahanap ko kay junmyeon, apo, dun kami tumira nung nasa kolehiyo pa kami. hindi ko alam pero nitong mga nakaraan, madalas syang nagpapakita sa panaginip ko, pero hindi ko alam kung saan yung lugar na yun, hindi ko matandaan kung nangyari ba yun saming dalawa nuon, o nangyari sa inyo ngayon?”

  
  


gustong maiyak ni jongdae, hindi para sa kanya, kundi para sa lolo nya “nung nabanggit mo na may bumisita kayo, binigyan ka ng regalo, pinagluto ka ng paborito mong ulam, alam ko na yung mga nakita ko sa panaginip ko, hindi ko ala ala yun. kundi mga ala ala mo”

  
  


matagal tagal ding nakahawak si jongdae sa mga kamay ng lolo nya bago sya makapagsalita “lo, ano pong nangyari kay lolo tonio? bakit hindi na kayo magkasama ngayon?”

  
  


“alam mo naman nung araw, hindi tanggap ang relasyon ng magkaparehas na sekswalidad. nalaman yun ng mga magulang ko kaya nilayo nila ako sa kanya, alam naming maaaring humantong sa ganon ang mga pangyayari, kaya nag usap kami na kung ilalayo man nila ako, gagawa kami ng paraan para magkita”

  
  
  


mabigat, sobrang bigat ng pakiramdam ni jongdae “kaso hindi sya dumating sa usapan. hindi na sya nakarating” tuluyan na nga bumagsak ang mga luhang kanina pa nila pinipigilan.

  
  
  


hindi na pinatapos ni jongdae ang kwento ni lolo mateo, gusto nalang nyang pagpahingahin ito. bumaba sya nung nasiguro nyang nakatulog na ang kanyang lolo.

  
  


gabi na rin nung navasa nya ang text ng mama nya na sa bahay nila baekhyun ito maghahapunan. si junmyeon ang inabutan nya sa kusina, “tulog na si lolo?” tanong ng kuya nya “oo kuya, kumain naman sya ng kaunti, napainom ko rin ng gamot” junmyeon nods “thanks dae, ngayon ko nalang ulit sya nakitang umiyak ng ganyan” nakayukong sumagot si jongdae “pasensya na kuya, hindi ko alam.”

  
  


“wala kang kasalanan, tsaka alam ko lolo wants you to know that story too. mas okay ngang nailabas nya sayo, hmm.” jongdae gave him a small smile “ so ikaw, how are you?”

  
  


“kuya, do you think si lolo tonio talaga yun? hindi ko maimagine, how did that happened. pano ko sya nakausap, paano ko sya nakasama? kuya, parang mababaliw ako.” 

  
  


“dae, maybe lolo tonio is longing for lolo mateo that much, na kaya nyang gawin yon para makasama lang yung tanong mahal nya” 

  
  


“tinggin mo, okay lang na magtanong ako sa land lady namin? baka may alam sya.” 

  
  


“pwede naman siguro, bakit may tanong ka pa bang gustong masagot?”

  
  


“actually kuya, twice na ‘tong nangyari. may nakasalubong akong lalaki, kamukhang kamukha ni lolo tonio. sa entrance nung building namin, pero hindi ako pinansin. kagabi naman, si baek nakasabay nya rin, sa elevator. sa 7th floor daw nakatira, yun yung sinabi nyang floor unit nya pero hindi rin daw ako kilala.”

“ha? panong nangyari yun?” 

  
  


“hindi ko rin alam, kuya”

  
  


“paano mo matatanong ang landlady nyo? tanong nito kay jongdae, “may bagong project ako, kailangan ko magresearch about old stuffs and likes, alam ko nasa agenda ko na magpunta sa landlady namin nuon pa, pero di pa ako nakakadaan, tinggin mo kaya may makukuha ako don?”

  
  


“hindi natin malalaman, kung hindi mo susubukan”

that night, hindi makatulog si jongdae, gustong gusto na nyang mag umaga para makaluwas na sya ulit. 

  
  


pagkatapos mag almusal, nagpaalam na sya na babalik na sa maynila. alam ng lolo mateo nya kung bakit sya babalik kaagad. “lo, babalik ulit ako bago ang birthday natin ha, salamat po sa pag share ng kwento nyo ni lolo tonio, pagbalik ko rito. ako naman ang mag kwekwento” sabay halik sa noo nito.

  
  


hinatid sya ni junmyeon sa sasakyan nya, “pag may kailangan ka, dont hesitate to call. goodluck dae” sabay yakap sa kanya “salamat kuya, please look after lolo while im away. thank you so much”

  
  
  


nakabalik na sya sa apartment nya before lunch, nag init lang ng mga left overs at kumain, kinuha nya ang notebook nya dahil after all, may trabaho rin syang dapat gawin.

  
  


sumakay sya sa elevator at pinindot ang second floor, kung saan nakatira ang landlady nila. tumawag na sya rito kanina at pumayag naman ito sa gagawin nyang interview.

  
  


sinalubong sya ni yeri, sa pagkakaalam nya, ito ay apo nalang din nung may ari. hindi sya siguro kung may nalalaman ito bukod sa pinaka history ng apartment building nila, pero magbabakasakali na rin sya.

  
  


tapos na sila sa interview nung magkalas ng loob magtanong si jongdae tungkol sa pangalawa nyang pakay. “yeri, pwedeneg pa bang matanong?” nakangiti naman ang kausap nya “oo kuya, sige lang ano ba yon?”

  
  


pero bago pa makapagsalita si jongdae, ay may narinig na silang umiiyak, “ay shit si lola na gising na ata, wait lang kuya”

  
  


agad namang tumayo ito at sumunod kay yeri, nakita nyang nakaluhod ang isang matandang babae “lola, di ba sabi ko sayo wag kang tatayo pag wala ako, tingnan mo, nahulog ka tuloy.” hindi naman na umiiyak ang matandang kundi mahinang tumatawa, “apo, akala ko kaya ko na” at sabay silang tumawa. 

  
  


napansin naman ni yeri na nakatayo lang sa gilid nila si jongdae, pagkatapos i-upo ang lola nya sa wheelchair, ay pinakilala na nya ang bisita nya sa kanyang lola “ay lola, may bisita nga pala tayo, si kuya jongdae. yung bago nating tenant sa 10th floor?” agad naman lumapit si jongdae at nagmano.

  
  


pagkakita ni lola sooyoung kay jongdae, agad itong napaluha. nagpanic naman ang dalawa, kukuha na sana si jongdae ng tissue nang hawakan nito ang mga kamay nya “mateo, matagal ka nang hinihintay ni tonio, bakit ngayon ka lang bumalik.” 

  
  


matagal bago napakalma ni jongdae si lola sooyoung, naipaliwanag na rin nyang hindi sya si mateo, kundi ang apo nitong si jongdae. naikwento na rin nya ang mg napag usapan nila ng lolo at kuya junmyeon nya, nasabi na rin nya kung ano ang pakay nya sa pagpunta rito bukod sa interview tungkol sa history ng lugar na iyon.

  
  


“naalala ko sila, masasabing kong talagang tinadhana ang dalawang iyon para sa isat isa” isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni lola “hindi ko maintidihan kung bakit kailangan nilang paghiwalayin si tonio at mateo, wala namang mali sa ginawa nila, ang mga mata at isip lang ng ibang tao ang nagsasabing mayroon silang nagawang kasalanan”

  
  
  


“nuong nilayo nila si mateo, naiwan dito si tonio, tinuloy ang pag aaral, kung tutuusin, normal lang sya, pero kinikimkim nya na pala lahat.” humawak si yeri sa lola nya, bakas sa mukha ang pag aalala.

“naging tulay ako para makag usap sila sa liham, ako ang nagpapadala, at ako rin ang tumatanggap ng mga iyon. nasabi sa akin ni tonio na magkikita sila ni mateo sa katapusan ng mayo, pagkatapos ng eskuela. Iyon ang huling liham na natanggap ni tonio mula sa lolo mo, hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari ngunit nuong araw na iyon, bumalik si tonio rito na malungkot. hindi raw sya sinupot ng lolo mo. kaya simula ng araw na yon, nag iba na si tonio. mababanaag mo na malungkot sya. hanggang sa isang araw, hindi ko na sya nakikitang lumalabas. nagpasama ako sa aking ama para tingnan kung kumusta na si tonio kaso, pagdating namin huli na. hindi sya nagpakamatay, pero namatay sya sa lungkot. sa pangungulila. wala rito sa maynila ang pamilya nya kaya hinintay pa namin ito bago ayusin ang inuupahan nyang silid, nagpadala ako ng liham sa lolo mo pero wala akong nakuhang sagot. isang araw bumalik raw dito si mateo pero hindi sya nasagot nung tagapagbantay namin dahil hindi na rin ako naninirahan dito nuon” hindi namalayyan ni jongdae na lumluha na rin sya, “nagkita kami ni mateo sa isang salu salo. duon ko naikwento sa kanya ang lahat, duon ko rin nalaman na ilang liham lang pala ang natanggap nila dahil nahuli sya ng kanyang ama. mula nuon, hindi na kami nagkita ni mateo.”

  
  


hindi pa rin makapaniwala si jongdae sa mga nalaman nya, agad naman syang tumawag kay jumyeon to tell him how his day went on. Nagkasundo ang magpinsan na hindi muna sabihin ang mga nalaman nito sa kanilang lolo mateo dahil baka kung ano ang mangyari.

  
  


he’s on his way to work when yeri called him, “kuya, are you busy?” tiningnyan nya ang orasan at he has time to spare, “hindi naman ako nagmamadali, what is it?”

  
  


yeri told him na apparently, the 7th floor unit is occupied by lolo tonio’s apo. call it coincidence? I think hindi. sinabi rin nya na nagpunta rin ito sa kanila days after bumisita si jongdae. Jongdae assumed na alam na nitong ang storya ng mga lolo nila. 

  
  


buong araw na walang concentration si jongdae, its a friday, its been two weeks since he discovered the story of his lolo mateo and lolo tonio. Pagkalabas ng elevator, he saw a familar figure waiting for him sa labas ng apartment nya. may bitbit na paper bag, biglang nagsalita ang bisita nya.

  
  


“hi jongdae, nice to meet you, finally. kumain ka na? may dala akong pagkain, kaldereta” hindi naman makapagsalita si jongdae “uhm sorry did i scare you? by the way, im sehun, the present sehun.”

**Author's Note:**

> nabitin ka ba? hahaha pls @ me on twt @sechenism


End file.
